You Know Who I Am
by Beautiful-Bird-Avenger99
Summary: Bekkah, ill with fever, stupidly follows the sound of a song, to a warehouse, and falls into the crazy world of our two favorite Winchesters. Follow her journey as she rediscovers herself, finds out her true heritage, and annoys the CRAP out of Dean and Bobby. And hugs Garth. because everyone loves Garth. Sam Winchester/OC


**supernatural. do not own. *sobs in corner* THIS SHOW WAS SUPPOSED TO BE ABOUT GAY ANGELS WHAT THE FUCK CW YOU LIED TO ME.**

***Dean walks in* alright, lets get this show on the road before she tries to throw herself at her screen to hug all of you.**

**ON WITH THE SHOW/STORY!**

"Oh my god, Bethy really? no! I'm busy tonight, ok? I have to teach the little brats to actually do a proper cartwheel."

_"you teach?" _I rolled my eyes as i walked quickly to the gym where i worked. "Yes Bethy, i've taught gymnastics and ballet since before we started collage."

"_oh. that's right." _I smiled at my friend's forgetfulness. _"but please?! i've been cooped up here at home for WEEKS." _I groaned. "Bethy, it's your fault that you took a job where you can work at home all the time and eat all the food! it's a wonder you're not fat." I heard her gasp on the other end. "_I am NOT fat!" _"yeah yeah, of course you're not." I dismissed. "_alright, we don't have to go out tonight, but can we meet up for supper after your ballet class and before gym?" _

"I suppose that would work. meet me at Readers?" _"That sounds good. meet you there at six?" _I nodded, before realizing i was talking on the phone. "Yeah that sounds about right." i came to a halt in front of my dance studio. "i'm at work now, so i'll call you when i get a cab." _"alright, bye Bekkah!" _"Bye love." and hung up.

* * *

About three and a half hours later, exhausted, pissed, and wanting to just go home and sleep. against all the things i wanted to do, i hailed a cab and just said "Reader's" to the cab driver, seeing as he already know where it was.

Reader's Cafè was a locally owned family business, that used to be Hanover's old library. It had tons of books for everyone on the second and third floor, while the first floor, while still having some books, was where you sat and ate soup and read a book on rainy days. Now you could go on the roof, but some reserved it for fancy parties. But most referred to it as, 'The Couple's Roof' and it was. It was pretty during the day, but at night, oh Lord at night. You just can't help but fall in love on that roof. At night, you can see the stars so clearly, and the skyline seems to go on forever. For most couples, that roof was where they went on their first date, where they got engaged, or for some, where they got married. For me,

that was where i met my best friend.

* * *

"Bekkah! Finally! I've been waiting forever!" Bethy got up we hugged each other in greeting, before sitting down. "I already ordered for you, if that's ok." I waved her off. "Ah that's fine, you know what i like." "Mac'n'cheese with a baguette and a frozen pink lemonade?" I smiled. "You know it bro!" we fist bumped and i got up to read a book.

i came back just as our food came, and started to read, "The Hobbit" just like i did every Friday Bethy and i came here. As we began eating, i got really nauseous. I put the book down, and looked up at Bethy. "Hey." She looked at me, a small piece of bacon hanging out of her mouth. "whuff?" she swallowed. "what?" she looked at me, concerned. "Hey, you ok?" i screwed my eyes shut. "ugh, no." i pushed my food away. "I feel like i'm coming down with something." "Do you want me to call you in sick today?" I groaned and nodded. "Maybe a walk would clear me up." i tossed the money for my lunch on the table, and grabbed my messenger bag. Bethy looked at me, worried. "Bekkah, are you sure you're ok?" I smiled weakly, nodding. "yeah, i'll be fine. Hey, i'll call you when i get home." "Alright."

* * *

I was walking down the snowy street, when all of a sudden, i heard part of a song, that i _KNEW _i had heard before.

_Do you remember we used to dance_

What the hell? it was off in the distance, curiosity peaked, and my fever making me stupid, forgetting what happens to the people in the first five minuets of Supernatural, i walked towards the sound.

_And incidents arose from_ circumstance

I frowned, absolutely KNOWING what that song was.

_One thing led to another we were young_

i rounded a corner and walked into a warehouse, standing in the middle and looking around the room for the source of the song.

_And we would scream together songs unsung_

My eyes widened in recognition as i finally remembered what the song was.

_It was the heat of the moment_

I turned around, as the music was loudest behind me, when all of a sudden, i wasn't in the warehouse anymore. I was standing in the middle of a abandoned road.

_Telling me what my heart meant_

There was a honk and a pair of headlights. I whipped around, and covered my face with my arm, blinded by the lights. the car honked again, and i moved my hand_. _My eyes widened as i recognized the car. "no" I whispered. "It can't be?" i could swear it was the...

..not slowing down. crap.

I let out an ear splitting screech as i jumped to the side, and then i wasn't on the road. i was in a warehouse. my warehouse.

but there were demons surrounding me this time.

_The heat of the moment showed in your eyes  
_

* * *

"Shit" I breathed. "there is _no _way this is real." one of the demons grinned, and i felt shivers go down my spine. "Oh trust me hun. It's gonna feel real." My expression morphed into horror as i realized just what was going to happen. "Um," i stood up and looked around, for anything i could use as a weapon.  
I did a double take as i saw an angel blade lying on a table near me. just one problem.

It was behind the demons.

I stared at it, willing it to come to me with the force or some shit. What? i teleported twice today, whose to say the force won't work?

it didn't. it actually kinda backfired, seeing as the head honcho demon figured out what i was after. "W-what, no way kid, you can't get past all of u-" he never got to finish his sentence as i launched over him, and backflipped to the table.

"Nice trick princess, but it ain't gonna work" I licked my lips, before launching myself at the blade.

The head demon grabbed my waist, but he was too late.

i wriggled around to face him,and he slammed me down on the table, still holding me to him. "Well well well i can't say i don't like this position" he leered. his breath was rank. "Sorry bro, unlike the Winchesters, i make it a habit _not _to do the do with supernatural beings." He wrapped his hand around my throat. "How do you know that name." He growled. I managed a smile before the tip of the blade made it's appearance through the front of his throat. I huffed as i shoved his body off of mine, and stood up.

"Now," i shouted. "Who else wants to have a go?!"

* * *

I grunted as i shoved the blade in another demon. panting, i let it fall to the ground. i Stood in a circle of dead bodies, and covered in blood. "Wonderful." I huffed. "Now how do i-" I let out a bloodcurdling screech as i turned around, and the last demon (who had been faking dead, for the record) shoved a blade through my stomach. I fell to the ground, the demon standing over me. The demon was busy laughing at my misfortune(of being fucking stabbed.) so she didn't see me as I screwed my eyes shut, before grabbing the angel blade and shoving it up her hoo-ha. She screamed, before crackling and dying. i panted as i stood over her, our roles reversed. I held my stab wound with one hand, and my angel blade with the other. I closed my eyes and turned around, before tripping forwards.

"Woah!" i heard someone exclaim. I opened my eyes, to find that i had teleported, _YET AGAIN._ But i had teleported to, what i hoped was a safe place.

our very own Bobby Singer's house.

I heard the click of guns, before bringing my eyes back into focus. I looked over at the desk, where-

"Holy shit." I whispered. "i..am so screwed." "Who are you!" Dean bellowed. I looked over at him, then to Bobby, and then to Sam.

Now, you all might not know this, but back home, Bethy and i used to watch Supernatural(what gave that away?) and i had an absolute _massive _crush on Sam. So, of course, the shock of teleporting not once, not twice, not even THREE times, but four, the fever _which i still had thank you very much, _the blood loss, and the fact of realizing i was in a fictional world, where my crush existed, i did the only rational thing i could think of.

I passed out.

Well, i went, "Ahldsouvnrughlideholysdbaldfshitwinchestersshdfl" and THEN passed out.

and my last conscious thought was, "I wonder if my hair's alright?"

* * *

**TADA! hope you all liked it! would love to chat but my computer is running off of reserve power, so bye!(as i forgot to put this up at the top, i'll say it now. I do NOT own Supernatural, or i would be married to Jpad. (lolno.)**


End file.
